Caja de Pandora
by Sunmuse
Summary: Eran muy jóvenes cuando empezaron a salir y Hinata no conocía más allá de su relación con Toneri. Le aterraba estar sin él. —Piensas que vas a abrir la caja de Pandora, cuando lo mismo ya está abierta y lo que te toca es cerrarla. [AU] [One-shot]


Holaaa! Aquí vengo con un nuevo NaruHina.

Espero que os guste!

* * *

Sus manos temblaban tanto que Hinata tuvo dificultades para abrir la puerta de su casa. Ni siquiera conseguía insertar la llave de plata en la cerradura. Para colmo de males, sus ojos estaban empezando a aguarse otra vez. Era cuestión de tiempo que se derrumbara por segunda vez esa noche y lo último que quería era hacerlo en mitad de la calle, con sus vecinos que la conocían desde pequeña como testigos. Estaba a punto de lanzar las llaves con frustración cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par. Hanabi la miraba disgustada, con las manos en la cadera y una ceja levantada. Más que una adolescente de dieciséis años, parecía una madre de cuarenta y ocho.

—Me has dado un susto de muerte. Pensaba que eras un ladrón —le recriminó ofuscada, apartando un mechón de pelo de la cara. Tenía su melena tan alborotada que Hinata adivinó que llevaba horas durmiendo y acababa de salir de la cama, despertada por el ruido. —¿Tan borracha estás que no puedes abrir la puerta?

En seguida se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Su hermana tenía todo el maquillaje estropeado, los ojos rojos e hinchados, su cabello estaba completamente revuelto y la angustia desencajaba sus facciones. A Hanabi no le dio tiempo a preguntar qué había pasado, que Hinata ya había salido hecha un bólido de ahí. No se detuvo ni para quitarse los tacones, a pesar de que sus pies estaban molidos y debía subir las escaleras para llegar a su habitación en la segunda planta.

Se lanzó sobre la cama y hundió su rostro en la almohada para amortiguar sus quejidos. Otra vez. Otra jodida y maldita vez. Pero la culpa era de ella, por ilusa. Por pensar que en esta ocasión las cosas iban a ser diferentes, cuando hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta que su relación con Toneri seguiría siempre el mismo patrón: discutían, rompían, hacían cosas de las que se arrepentían más tarde, se reconciliaban, se enteraban de la mierda que había hecho el otro mientras estaban separados y volvían a discutir. Un círculo sin final que cada día la agotaba más y más tanto física como anímicamente.

Sus amigos ya no querían salir con ellos, Hinata lo sabía muy bien, aunque fingía no darse cuenta. Por separado todo iba perfecto, pero juntos arruinaban la velada con sus enfrentamientos. Ocho de cada diez veces Hinata acababa gimoteando histérica, con las chicas consolándola mientras que los chicos intentaban calmar a un alterado Toneri. ¿Qué sentido tenía salir así, si lo acababan pasando todo menos bien?

Hinata recordaba la noche de Halloween. Nunca se había sentido tan patética como aquel día, sollozando en el baño de Full Night, la discoteca que frecuentaba su círculo de amigos, mientras que una desconocida disfrazada de payaso le aseguraba que se merecía mucho más que el desgraciado que la había hecho llorar y le hablaba sobre las múltiples ventajas de ser una mujer soltera.

La imagen de aquella chica no se borraba de su mente. Seguramente porque, aunque todos lo pensaban, nunca antes nadie se lo había dicho a la cara. Esa mujer tenía razón, debía dejar atrás esa relación tóxica de forma definitiva y pasar página, pero inconscientemente Hinata se negaba a aceptar la realidad. Eran muy jóvenes cuando empezaron a salir y no conocía más allá de su relación con Toneri. Le aterraba estar sin él. Hinata lloró y lloró hasta caer rendida. Una gran nariz roja de payaso y el flash de una cámara la atormentaron en sueños.

Se levantó tres horas más tarde con un fuerte dolor de cabeza producto de la falta de sueño más que por el alcohol. Hinata sólo había bebido dos cubatas esa noche y jamás se emborrachaba antes del quinto. No le dio tiempo a beber más, cuando el caos se desató no habían ni entrado en la discoteca todavía. Sólo habían podido disfrutar de una hora de botellón en el parking. Aunque pensándolo bien, era una suerte que no hubieran entrado. Eso habría sido mucho peor. Además, contaba con que su novio, que no había bebido nada sabiendo que luego le tocaría conducir, pasaría la noche en su casa y luego la llevaría en coche al trabajo. Ahora tenía que ir en tren y por ende levantarse más temprano de lo previsto.

No era la primera vez que iba a trabajar tras una noche de fiesta y sin haber pegado ojo, pero se sentía mucho peor que de costumbre. Claro, nunca antes había sido tan tonta como para hacerlo con Toneri. Por una noche de chicas el cansancio merecía la pena, pero ¿por esto? Ahora no sólo estaba cansada, sino que su ánimo también estaba por los suelos. Genial.

Apagó el despertador que le estaba taladrando la cabeza y arrastró sus pies hacia la ducha. Le ayudaría a despejarse y encima apestaba a humo y alcohol. No podía presentarse así en el trabajo. Dejó que el agua le cayera en la cara y pensó en cómo debía proceder ahora. Por el momento iría a trabajar y luego al salir quedaría para cenar con las chicas. Ya vería más tarde que haría con su novio, si es que seguían juntos. Como siempre hacía cuando la inquietaba algo, alargó lo máximo que pudo su tiempo en la ducha. La relajaba y eso era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Sólo salió cuando su padre empezó a quejarse a gritos de la cantidad de agua que estaba malgastando. Se colocó su albornoz y pantuflas blancos y volvió a su habitación.

—¿A qué hora llegaste anoche?

Hinata se encogió de hombros mientras ladeaba su cabeza para secarse el largo y oscuro pelo con una toalla de color lavanda. Su madre la miraba desde el umbral con desaprobación. No le gustaba el estilo de vida que llevaba su hija, aunque hoy en día la mayoría de los jóvenes fueran igual.

—Tu padre te llevará al trabajo.

Hinata volteó a verla sorprendida. Eso significaba que ya sabían que había discutido con su novio. Se preguntó si se lo habría contado Hanabi o si la habrían escuchado llorar. Bueno, pensándolo bien, el hecho de que él no se hubiera quedado a dormir como cada sábado era el mayor indicio de todos.

—Vale —contestó con voz ronca.

Hana salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y Hinata se dejó caer en la cama. Si iba en coche no tenía por qué darse tanta prisa en arreglarse. Tenía tiempo de sobras. Era una lástima no haberlo sabido antes, podría haber dormido un poco más.

.

Cuando Hinata llegó al restaurante, Sakura, Matsuri, Tenten, Temari e Ino ya esperaban por ella en su mesa habitual. Cuchicheaban muy enfrascadas en la conversación. Ino fue la primera en reparar en su presencia. Dio un fuerte codazo a Temari captando la atención de todas y levantó la barbilla en su dirección. Las demás se giraron al instante y Sakura extendió su brazo invitándola a acercarse. Hinata colgó su abrigo y bolso en el respaldo de la única silla libre y se sentó, saludándolas con una sonrisa.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó Ino con un gesto exagerado. —¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¿No que salías a las nueve menos cuarto? Empezaba a pensar que no vendrías —Hinata le explicó que se había tenido que duchar en el Verde. No quería salir a cenar oliendo a sudor y con el polo amarillo fluorescente del trabajo. —Bueno, no importa. ¿Pedimos ya? Me muero del hambre.

—Yo también —dijo Temari. —¿Qué vais a pedir?

Las chicas tomaron la carta del menú y repasaron uno a uno los entrantes y platos, aunque habían cenado en ese restaurante unas cien veces ya y se sabían la carta de memoria. Servían toda clase de deliciosos bocadillos, ensaladas, pizzas y hamburguesas.

—Yo quiero una hawaiana —concluyó Matsuri, como si no ordenara lo mismo siempre.

—En serio, ¿cómo te puede gustar eso? —Tenten odiaba la pizza con piña.

—Cállate —dijo Sakura. —Está buenísima. ¿Te apetece si compartimos, Matsuri? Una es muy grande para mí sola.

—Claro.

El camarero se acercó con una libreta y un bolígrafo en su mano.

—¿Ya estáis todas, chicas? —eran clientas habituales y sabía la respuesta de sobra.

—Sí —respondió Temari. —Falta la bebida de Hinata. Aunque bueno, ¿os parece si pedimos otra ronda? Yo ya casi me he acabado la cerveza.

Temari y Tenten pidieron otra jarra de cerveza; Sakura, Hinata y Matsuri ordenaron Coca-Cola e Ino no quiso nada, puesto que había pedido una botella de agua de litro y medio antes.

—¿Y para comer? —preguntó el camarero mirando a Sakura, que era la que estaba más próxima a él.

—Yo compartiré una hawaiana con Matsuri.

—Yo quiero un frankfurt con queso fundido y cebolla—dijo Temari.

—Yo también —se apuntó Hinata.

—Yo quiero una hamburguesa con queso, cebolla caramelizada, huevo frito y bacon.

Ino dejó caer entre falsa tos la palabra colesterol y Tenten la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Y tú, Ino? —preguntó el camarero divertido. —¿Qué vas a querer?

—Oh —contestó la rubia. La había tomado por sorpresa. ¡Se sabía su nombre! —Yo quiero una ensalada césar.

Tenten imitó entonces a su amiga, sin molestarse a disimular mientras gruñía 'aburrido' entre exagerada tos. Ino puso los ojos en blanco. Las demás se echaron a reír. El camarero recogió las cartas del menú y se marchó tras informarles que enseguida volvería con su orden.

—¿Cómo ha ido en el trabajo, Hinata? —preguntó Sakura.

—Estoy muerta —bufó ella. —En cuanto llegue a casa, me iré derechita a la cama.

—Es que ¿a quién se le ocurre? —le reclamó Temari. —Irte de fiesta cuando al día siguiente tienes un turno de nueve horas —negó con la cabeza con exasperación. —Hay que estar loca.

—Era eso o no salir nunca de fiesta con Matsuri —señaló a la castaña con el dedo. —Ella nunca iría de empalme al Verde.

Matsuri y Hinata trabajaban juntas de cajeras en un garden que abría todos los días del año, menos en navidad y año nuevo. Ambas trabajaban un fin de semana sí y uno no. El fin de semana que trabajaba Matsuri, Hinata lo tenía libre, y viceversa, así que nunca coincidían y no podían salir de fiesta juntas.

—¡Y con razón! —exclamó Temari. —¡Mira que ojeras traes!

Hinata hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia y les contó una anécdota con un cliente que coleccionaba cactus. El hombre se había enfadado porque Hinata no supo decirle el nombre específico del cactus que había comprado.

—Me dice: "¿Cómo se llama este cactus?" —imitó la voz grave del señor.

—¿Y esa voz de ultratumba? —se rió Sakura. Hinata soltó una risilla.

—Así la tenía él —aseguró divertida. —Y yo le digo que no lo sé, que los proveedores los etiquetan directamente como cactus y plantas crasas más el tamaño de la maceta. ¿Y sabéis que me responde el señor? Que ya, que ninguno aquí tenemos ni idea, que no sabe para qué viene a una tienda de profesionales si no ayudamos en nada —gruñó irritada. —Lo hablo luego con mi jefe, porque somos un par de cotillas chafarderas, y resulta que él ya lo conocía. Que una vez vino a la tienda porque había comprado hacía un mes no sé cuántas lavandas y se le habían muerto. Exigía que le devolviéramos el dinero. El muy tonto las había dejado en plena ola de calor, a cuarenta grados centígrados, al sol, sin protegerlas con una lona ni nada. ¿Os lo podéis creer? Pues se le quemaron, claro.

—¡El señor de las lavandas! ¡Yo lo conozco! —exclamó Matsuri. —Es gordito y con gafas, ¿a qué sí? —Hinata confirmó que así era. —Qué pesadilla de hombre, de verdad. Se me puso a gritar el otro día porque el saco de tierra para cactus le salía algo más caro en el Verde que en la tienda de al lado de su casa. ¡Pues que lo compre ahí, ¿qué quiere que le diga?!

—Bueno, bueno, bueno —interrumpió Ino. —Un tipo muy entrañable, sí. Pero no hemos venido para hablar de trabajo, ¿verdad? Luego decís que la aburrida soy yo.

—¿Por qué no nos hacemos un selfie? —sugirió Tenten. —Con tu móvil, Hinata, que tiene mejor cámara.

—Oh —Hinata se removió incómoda en su asiento. —Me lo he olvidado en casa.

Era mentira, por supuesto. Se lo había dejado a propósito. No quería leer los mensajes compasivos que seguramente inundaban su bandeja de entrada, ni tampoco dar ninguna clase de explicación a nadie. Mucho menos le apetecía contestar los mensajes que le habría dejado Toneri. No tenía ni ganas ni valor para enfrentarlo. Ya lo haría en su debido momento. Sólo por eso se alegraba de haber trabajado durante todo el día. No había tenido tiempo de pensar en nada.

—Eso explica por qué no has respondido nuestros mensajes —habló la bocazas de Ino. Temari le dio un pisotón bajo la mesa. —¡Ay!

—Usemos mi móvil, entonces —Tenten sacó su Xiaomi del bolso antes de que la rubia tuviera la oportunidad de soltar otra burrada y se lo tendió a Sakura, que estaba en la esquina. —Hazla tú.

Sakura encendió la cámara frontal y estiró el brazo. Todas posaron con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—Matsuri, no se te ve —informó la pelirrosa. La castaña se inclinó aún más hacia al lado para que Tenten dejara de taparla. Todas esperaron a que Sakura tomara la foto, pero ella no pulsó el botón.

—¿A qué esperas? —comentó entre dientes Temari, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Es que no me gusta salir la primera —confesó descontenta, bajando nuevamente el brazo. —¡Salgo tan cabezona! —las demás pusieron los ojos en blanco. La chica tenía un grave complejo con su frente.

—Eso es porque lo eres —se mofó Ino y Sakura le lanzó un hueso de oliva. —¡Ay, me has dado en el ojo, cabrona!

—¡Esa era la intención!

El camarero apareció con las bebidas y un nuevo cuenco de aceitunas, cortesía de la casa, y Hinata aprovechó para pedirle que les hiciera una foto. El joven tomó el móvil que le ofreció Sakura y se alejó unos cuantos pasos para que pudieran aparecer todas. Tomó tres fotografías por si acaso y le entregó el teléfono a la pelirrosa, que a su vez se lo devolvió a Tenten.

—¡A ver, a ver! ¡Enséñanoslas!

Todas estiraron el cuello para ver las fotos.

—¡Oh, Dios! Ésta no, por favor. ¡Salgo fatal! —exclamó Ino horrorizada. Las demás, que estaban viendo como habían quedado ellas mismas, se fijaron en la rubia de la fotografía y se echaron a reír. La chica aparecía con los ojos medio cerrados y como además estaba sonriendo, parecía que había consumido sustancias ilegales.

—¡Qué bueno! —gritó con voz aguda Sakura.

—Parece que estés drogada —se rió Hinata.

—¡Amplía, Tenten! ¡Amplía! —ordenó la pelirrosa emocionada. Tenten rió y amplió la foto, enfocando la cara de Ino.

—Qué hijas de puta.

Se rieron un poco más de la desafortunada fotografía y Tenten pasó a la siguiente.

—Ésta es bonita —comentó satisfecha Matsuri.

—Me gusta —aprobó Sakura.

—Odio a Hinata —habló Temari. —¡Mirad lo bien que sale sin apenas haber dormido!

Tenten pasó a la última fotografía.

—Me gusta también, pero la otra es mejor.

—Sí, yo también prefiero la otra.

—Pásalas por el grupo, Tenten —dijo Hinata.

—Menos la primera —añadió Ino. —Esa bórrala.

Al segundo el teléfono de todas timbró conforme les había llegado una notificación.

El camarero regresó una vez más con la orden y las chicas, menos Matsuri y Sakura, que tenían que cortar primero la pizza y dividirla a partes iguales, atacaron sus platos con un hambre voraz. Comieron en un profundo silencio que poco a poco se volvió incómodo. Todas pensaron en lo mismo y miraron a Hinata de reojo. Ella las ignoró. Se observaron las unas a las otras, rogando que alguna sacara el tema, pero sin atreverse a hacerlo ellas mismas. Temari suspiró y tomó la iniciativa. Sus amigas eran unas gallinas cobardes.

—¿Has hablado con Toneri?

La chica dejó el frankfurt sobre el plato y se tomó su tiempo masticando antes de responder.

—No.

—Pero ¿habéis roto? —indagó Tenten con cautela.

—No lo sé —dijo honestamente. —Pero lo voy a hacer —sus amigas la miraron con desconfianza. —Sé lo que estáis pensando, pero esta vez va en serio. Es más...

—¿Sí? —la apremió Ino.

Hinata no contestó al momento. Se mordió el labio inferior inquieta. Aquello era algo que le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hacía semanas. Tenía ganas de arrancárselo del pecho y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que sincerándose con sus amigas. Cuanto antes pusiera fin a esa situación, antes podría rehacer su vida. No sólo por su bien, sino también por el de Toneri y el de todos.

—Ya no me gusta —confesó al fin. Ninguna se sorprendió con las nuevas. Lo que les extrañaba es que la chica no se hubiera cansado antes. —Ni siquiera lo encuentro guapo.

—Te entiendo —habló Ino al cabo de unos segundos, que tenía más experiencia que ninguna en estos casos. —Me pasó lo mismo con Kiba, cuando me puso los cuernos con la loca esa de los gatos. Perdió todo su atractivo para mí.

Sakura se mordió la mejilla, sin saber si debía hablar o no. Creía haber averiguado algo de su amiga que de ser cierto, pondría punto y final a su relación con Toneri. Encima tenía la leve sospecha que él ya lo sabía. Probablemente era por eso que habían discutido la noche anterior. Decidió guardar silencio. Hinata era su amiga, sabía de sobras que podía confiar en ella. Esperaría a que se lo confesara ella misma. No la juzgaría; al contrario.

—Yo tampoco pienso juntarme más con Toneri.

Las chicas voltearon a ver a Matsuri sorprendidas. Esa bomba sí que no se la esperaban. Incluso logró que el tren de pensamientos de Sakura frenara de golpe.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—No sabéis lo que ha hecho —expresó con cólera.

No había querido contar aquello por respeto a Hinata, pero si su amiga se había decidido a romper con él de una vez por todas, no tenía por qué callar. Tal vez eso ayudaría a que la decisión de Hinata fuera permanente. Matsuri esperaba que fuera así. Hinata se merecía mucho más que semejante infeliz.

—¿Qué ha hecho? —preguntó asustada Hinata.

—No le gustó que te llevara a casa anoche en mi coche —masculló con ironía. —Piensa que he tomado partido y le he traicionado, así que esta mañana le ha ido con el cuento a Gaara de que le he puesto los cuernos. Es un mentiroso de lo peor. Menos mal que Gaara no se ha creído nada.

—¿De verdad? —Sakura estaba atónita. Temari estaba incluso más impresionada todavía; su hermano no le había contado nada.

—Como lo oyes.

—¡Qué desgraciado! —gritó Tenten asqueada.

Hinata no dijo nada. Cada vez se convencía más y más de que Toneri, lejos de ser su príncipe azul, no llegaba ni a triste sapo. Aunque a decir verdad, ella tampoco era ninguna santa.

.

Hinata escanéo el código de la orquídea con su pistola.

—¿Tiene tarjeta de fidelidad?

—Sí, pero no la llevo encima —respondió la señora. —¿Qué te doy, el documento de identidad o el teléfono?

—El número de móvil —contestó ella, tocando varias veces la pantalla táctil y anotando a toda prisa los números que le dictó la mujer. —No me aparece.

—Pues prueba con el de mi marido —la señora volvió a recitar una serie de números y esta vez le salió un nombre en el sistema.

—¿Sasuke Sarutobi? —así que el novio de Sakura no era el único con ese extraño nombre. Curioso. Ya se lo contaría a la pelirrosa más tarde.

—El mismo —respondió la mujer.

—Vale. Pues serán catorce con noventa y cinco, por favor.

—¿No tengo ningún vale?

Hinata suspiró mentalmente y pulsó unas cuantas teclas. La tarjeta de fidelidad del Verde iba por puntos. Una vez llegaban a cierta cifra de puntos se les otorgaba un vale de descuento. Genial para los clientes, pero un coñazo para las cajeras. Sobre todo porque en la centralita la cagaban día sí y día también y eran Hinata, Matsuri y las otras tres cajeras del Verde las que tenían que dar la cara.

—No me sale nada —le informó, apartándose un poco para que la mujer pudiera ver la pantalla del ordenador. Había algún que otro cliente que no se fiaba.

—Vaya por Dios —murmuró la mujer un tanto decepcionada. —Pues con tarjeta, por favor.

Hinata finalizó la compra en el sistema y se guardó el ticket; no se lo entregaría hasta que hubiese pagado. Inmediatamente después anotó el importe en el datáfono y la mujer pasó la tarjeta de crédito por encima. Como el importe era inferior a veinte, no necesitaba poner el número secreto. Enseguida salió el recibo.

—¿Quiere copia? —preguntó.

—No, ya está.

—¿Y el ticket? —dijo Hinata, agitándolo en su mano.

—Tampoco. No la puedo devolver igualmente.

—Pues entonces ya está —tiró el ticket a la basura. —Muchas gracias. ¡Que vaya bien! —se despidió Hinata con una sonrisa.

Se dispuso a saludar con amabilidad al siguiente cliente en la cola. El chico bajó el ramo de flores que había estado usando para ocultar su rostro y Hinata se quedó sin habla cuando descubrió de quién se trataba. Mierda. ¿Cómo no lo había visto llegar? Ahora todo tenía sentido. Por eso había estado cediendo su turno una y otra vez hasta que quedó el último. Escaneó el código del ramo de flores sin decir nada.

—Doce con noventa y cinco, por favor —dijo escuetamente, mirando la pantalla del ordenador para evitar el contacto visual.

—¿No me vas a aplicar el descuento? —sonrió con sorna. Se refería al veinte por ciento de descuento que tenía Hinata como trabajadora. —Son para ti al fin y al cabo.

—Vienes a traerme flores que has comprado en mi tienda —frunció los labios en pose pensativa. —Hasta Oreo pone más empeño cuando me trae animales muertos.

Oreo era el gato de Hinata que su familia había adoptado en la protectora de animales. Le había puesto así porque tenía manchas blancas y negras. No había persona que la escuchara llamar al gato y no se muriera de vergüenza ajena. Ino incluso lo había rebautizado como Ares, el dios griego de la guerra, en honor a la batalla interna que tenía que librar el pobre felino porque su cruel dueña le había puesto ese nombre tan ridículo.

—Es mejor que me gaste el dinero aquí que en otro lado, ¿no? —contraatacó él con astucia. —Luego va para tu sueldo.

Hinata suspiró derrotada. No tenía ganas de discutir, mucho menos en su puesto de trabajo. Toneri era un maldito gilipollas por abordarla en el Verde.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Toneri?

—Hablar contigo. No has respondido a ninguno de mis mensajes.

—He estado trabajando —se excusó ella. —De hecho, lo sigo estando.

Toneri captó la indirecta, pero no se dejó amedrentar.

—Son las dos del mediodía. No hay nadie comprando a estas horas.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Eso cuéntaselo a mi jefe, aunque dudo mucho que le importe.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadada? —estalló él irritado por sus desplantes. —Eres tú la que se ha follado a otro.

—Ni se te ocurra —amenazó furiosa. —Porque te recuerdo que no estábamos juntos. Y yo sólo estuve con uno. Tú te has acostado con media ciudad y yo no te he dicho nada.

Vaya conversación más civilizada. Menos mal que tal y como Toneri había dicho, no había nadie en la tienda a parte de los vendedores de la sección de animales, utensilios de jardín y plantas, que estaban lo suficiente alejados como para no oír nada, porque si no estaría de patitas en la calle en menos que canta un gallo. Su jefe tampoco se encontraba en el Verde, era su hora y media para comer y había salido al Burger King de la esquina, pero tenía la costumbre de revisar las cámaras. Esperaba que no la pillara. Las grabaciones eran sin sonido, así que no se enteraría de la vida sexual de su empleada, pero tampoco le haría gracia verla diez minutos parada hablando con el novio. Sobretodo porque aún faltaba un fajote de trescientas tarjetas por escanear.

—Es diferente.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué, si se puede saber? Ilumíname —se cruzó los brazos con una sonrisa cínica. —¿Porque soy mujer?

—No —contestó él cabreado. Odiaba cuando Hinata intentaba convertir sus peleas en una batalla de sexos. —Ya sabes que por eso no.

—¿Entonces?

—¡Porque es el puto fotógrafo de Full Night! —rugió él colérico. —No podías follarte a otro, no, tenía que ser ese maldito fotógrafo —Hinata tragó saliva asustada. —A mí no me importa ninguna de esas chicas, pero tú… Tú llevas encaprichada con ese tío desde que te conozco. Puede que incluso desde antes. Pero me daba absolutamente igual porque confiaba en ti y sabía que nunca intentarías nada con él.

La retó con la mirada, más Hinata no dijo nada. Se limitó a verlo con lástima. ¿Qué podía decir? Sabía lo que el chico quería escuchar, pero ¿qué sentido tenía luchar por una relación en la que no quería estar? Eran tóxicos. Incompatibles. No hacían más que dañarse el uno al otro. Estarían mejor cada uno por su lado.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Toneri. Tenía ganas de vomitar.

—El silencio otorga, ¿no? —se rió sin ganas, sintiendo mil cuchillos atravesar su pecho. Miró el ramo en su mano y lo lanzó al suelo con desprecio. —Encima vengo a comprarte flores. Soy un imbécil.

Hinata lo vio marchar de la tienda. No había pagado por el ramo, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Joder. Miró el reloj en el ordenador. Las dos y media. Aún quedaban treinta minutos para el cambio de turno. Hinata nunca antes había tenido tantas ganas de ver a Matsuri.

.

Las chicas, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara e incluso Oreo la escuchaban atentas. En cuanto Matsuri salió del Verde, todos se reunieron en casa de Tenten. Era una emergencia. La situación lo requería. Hinata hasta se había traído su gato como apoyo moral. Se suponía que los hombres tenían que ir con Toneri, pero Gaara estaba cabreado con él por soltar mierda de su novia; Shikamaru era el novio de la hermana de Gaara, así que eso también le afectaba indirectamente y Sasuke… Bueno, él también tenía sus motivos. Sólo Sai, Kiba, Choji y Shino habían ido con Toneri, lo cual resultaba irónico, puesto que los chicos con los que mejor se llevaba Hinata eran precisamente Kiba y Shino.

—¿Es por eso que estabas tan nerviosa? —Hinata asintió con la cabeza. Hasta se le había olvidado cerrar la caja para que la pudiera abrir Matsuri con su usuario cuando llegara. Por suerte, su compañera era un sol y le ayudó a contar las monedas y billetes. —¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Hay que ser tonto —ese fue Shikamaru. —Mira que ir a molestarte a tu trabajo.

—En eso estamos todos de acuerdo —lo apoyó Temari.

El gato maulló y todos lo miraron extrañados. A veces parecía una persona. Era escalofriante. Siempre maullaba en el momento clave. Hinata le dio un beso en su cabecita. ¡Si es que Oreo era más listo que nadie! Qué lástima que no hubiera traído chuches, sino le hubiera dado una. El felino se tumbó sobre las piernas de su dueña y Hinata le acarició el cuello.

—Pues nada —sentenció Ino con una palmada. —Toca ir a Full Night otra vez. Pero no le digáis nada a Toneri. Ese que se quede en su casa.

Ino era la primera en querer salir de fiesta siempre. Le encantaba el ambiente. Aprovechaba cualquier excusa para irse de discoteca. Esta vez, porque Hinata tenía que distraerse y desahogar sus penas, obviamente. Nadie entendía cómo podía preocuparse tanto por su alimentación e ir al gimnasio si luego machacaba su hígado de esa manera.

—Yo no voy —se negó Temari. A ella no le gustaba irse de fiesta.

—Yo tampoco —Shikamaru prefería dormir.

—Yo tampoco voy —suspiró Matsuri con un puchero. —Trabajo.

—Pues entonces yo tampoco —dijo Gaara.

Ino hizo un gesto restándole importancia. Ya se lo esperaba. Esos cuatro se rajaban siempre. Lo que no se imaginaba es que Sakura y Sasuke se negarían también. La rubia los miró boquiabierta.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló indignada. —¿Por qué?

—No me apetece ir a Full Night —contestó la pelirrosa, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ino era tan exagerada. Ni que hubiera matado a su padre. —Si quieres vamos a cualquier otra discoteca.

—Pero si sois vosotros los que siempre queréis ir a Full Night porque ahí esta vuestro amigo —refunfuñó Ino.

—Está bien por tema cercanía y tal, pero ya cansa ir siempre al mismo sitio —se excusó mirando de reojo a Hinata. Ir a esa discoteca no le parecía exactamente conveniente.

—Podemos ir al Bohemian —sugirió Sasuke.

—Ew —se quejó Ino asqueada. —Ese sitio está lleno de viejos pervertidos y hippies fumetas que no se bañan. La última vez que fui un señor cuarentón me tocó el culo. Me niego en rotundo. ¡No!

—Vamos a Full Night.

Sakura advirtió a Hinata con la mirada. Así que ella y Sasuke ya lo sabían todo... Bueno, no le sorprendía. Como bien había dicho Ino, él era su amigo. Lo que no entendía era cómo lo había averiguado Toneri. Eso sí era un misterio.

—Hinata, no creo que… —comenzó, pero su amiga la interrumpió.

—Esa es la última discoteca que pisaría Toneri —le recordó. —Por eso es la mejor opción. Vamos a Full Night.

Sakura suspiró y aceptó resignada. Hinata tenía razón. Su ex no iría a Full Night. Ahí trabajaba él y Toneri no querría verle la cara. Aun así, la idea le parecía de locos. A este paso iban a acabar todos mal. Muy, muy mal.

—No entiendo nada —admitió Ino pestañeando varias veces. —Pero habéis tomado una muy sabia decisión. Os felicito.

.

Hinata se retocaba el maquillaje mientras Tenten hacía pis. Esperaba que su amiga acabara pronto, porque entre los tres ron-cola y los varios chupitos de Jäger que se había tomado y lo mucho que apestaba el lavabo, empezaba a marearse. Además, habían tenido que soportar quince minutos de cola para entrar al baño y estaba deseosa por regresar a la pista de baile. Estaba sonando Adán y Eva y le encantaba esa canción. No quería perderse más temas.

Se oyó el ruido de la cisterna y Hinata vio a través del espejo como su amiga abría la puerta haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Hinata se rió. ¡Vaya cara!

—Qué asco. Había pipi en la taza.

—Vámonos, anda. Sasuke y Sakura nos están esperando —Ino y Sai hacía tiempo que habían desaparecido, los muy sinvergüenzas.

En cuanto salieron del lavabo ambas respiraron hondo aliviadas. ¿Por qué los lavabos públicos olían siempre tan mal? Se hicieron paso entre el gentío a base de descarados empujones y cuando pasaron por al lado de la barra a Hinata se le antojó otro chupito. Se detuvo en seco y Tenten, que la arrastraba de la mano hacia la esquina donde estaban Sasuke y Sakura, la miró desconcertada. Hinata se acercó, le señaló la barra y le dijo al oído que se adelantara, que ella iría enseguida. En cuanto la castaña se fue, Hinata se puso en la cola, muy contenta.

Esperaba tranquilamente su turno cuando alguien la agarró del brazo con fuerza y tiró de ella. Hinata miró a su captor con ojos asustados. ¡Oh! Era Toneri. Y estaba muy enfadado. Más que eso. Estaba furioso. ¿Cómo se enteraba siempre de todo? Tal vez Sakura tenía razón y haber venido aquí no había sido buena idea.

—¿Q-Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con nerviosismo. Joder. No tartamudeaba desde los catorce años.

—¿Que qué hago aquí? —escupió con rabia. —¿Qué haces tú aquí? Para la próxima vez, si no quieres que me entere dónde andas, dile a tu amiguita rubia que no lo suba a Instagram.

¡Ino! Esperaba que estuviera disfrutando de esa buena sesión de sexo, porque ¡sería su última! ¡La mataría! ¡En cuanto la viera acabaría con ella! ¡Y no iría a visitar su tumba! Ni siquiera le llevaría flores y eso que ella trabajaba en un garden. Jesucristo. ¿Cómo había sido tan imprudente?

—Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer ya no es asunto tuyo —masculló con rabia, forcejeando para escapar de su agarre.

—¡Claro que me importa! —le dolió que le recordara que ya no eran pareja.

Hinata volteó nerviosa a todos lados. La gente a su alrededor ya se había percatado de lo que estaba pasando y los observaban con precaución, dispuestos a socorrerla si la cosa se ponía fea. Bien. Mal, porque estaban armando un espectáculo, pero bien, porque al menos no estaba sola.

—¡Eh! —lo llamó el barman, sujetando un vaso de tubo en su mano. —Deja en paz a la chica, ¿quieres?

—No te metas en lo que no te importa —Toneri lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Qué se había creído?

La otra bartender iba a saltar en defensa de su compañero cuando alguien se le adelantó.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Hinata abrió aún más los ojos, aterrorizada. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. ¡No!

El rubio miraba con el ceño fruncido el brazo de Hinata, el cual Toneri aún sujetaba con fuerza. Luego se descolgó la cámara del cuello, la depositó cuidadosamente sobre la barra y clavó sus ojos azules en ella. Estaba preocupado. Se creía un caballero a punto de salvar a una dama en apuros. Pero ese caballero se podía meter la espada por el culo. ¿Es qué no se daba cuenta que su presencia no hacía más que complicar las cosas? Toneri tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando su cerebro acabó de procesar la información, se abalanzó cual toro bravo sobre Naruto, arrollando todo lo que se interponía en su camino. Uno de esos obstáculos era su ex-novia, que fue empujada con tal fuerza que su espalda impactó contra la barra.

—Hijo de la gran puta —bramó, agarrando a Naruto por la solapa.

Al rubio eso le importó una soberana mierda. Miraba atónito a Hinata, que se llevó una mano a la espalda con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Dos jóvenes se acercaron a ayudarla y ella les sonrió débilmente, asegurándoles que estaba bien. La bartender envolvió varios cubitos de hielo en un trapo y se los ofreció a la chica, sin apartar sus indignados ojos de Toneri. El muy cabrón se había atrevido a golpearla. Naruto volteó a ver a Toneri furioso y deshizo su agarre de un manotazo.

—Vete de aquí si no quieres que llame a seguridad —amenazó con voz gélida. Si no estuviera en su puesto de trabajo, habría cambiado el "llame a seguridad" por un mucho más efectivo "te parta la cara".

—¡Echadlo! —exigió a gritos una desconocida que había sido testigo de la escena. —¡Que alguien lo eche!

—¡Fuera, fuera, fuera, fuera! —empezó a corear otra chica y enseguida se le unieron tanto hombres como mujeres. —¡Fuera, fuera, fuera, fuera,…!

La multitud estalló en aplausos y silbidos de júbilo cuando el barman salió de la barra y se llevó a rastras a Toneri a lo que Hinata asumió era la salida. Ella yacía sentada en el suelo, con el hielo sobre el brazo amoratado y las mejillas sonrojadas. Dios. Qué bochorno. En otra ocasión habría hecho lo imposible por alejarse cuanto antes de Naruto, pero ahora su prioridad era salir del rango de visión de esos ojos escudriñadores, así que tomó la mano que el chico le tendía y Naruto le pidió a la bartender que guardara su cámara fotográfica en el cajón para que nadie la robara antes de conducir a Hinata hasta la terraza. Una buena dosis de aire fresco les sentaría bien a ambos.

Hinata se sentó en un muro y se apretó la chaqueta contra el pecho mientras Naruto se preparaba un cigarrillo de tabaco de liar con maestría. Se puso el cigarro en los labios y palpó los bolsillos en busca de su mechero. Maldijo entre dientes cuando no lo encontró. Hinata sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un mechero y se lo ofreció. Él lo aceptó y se encendió el cigarro protegiéndolo del viento con su mano. Se lo devolvió interrogándola con la mirada. Ella se encogió de hombros y se lo volvió a meter en el bolsillo. No fumaba tabaco, no, pero un porro caía de vez en cuando. Aunque eso era algo que a él no le incumbía.

—¿Te duele? — Naruto inhaló y dejó escapar una larga bocanada de humo. Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—No tenías por qué meterte —le reprochó, cruzando las piernas para mayor comodidad.

—¿Y dejar que ese hijo de puta te pusiera la mano encima? —la vio ofendido. ¡Ni loco!

—No me puso la mano encima —Naruto se rió con ironía y se llevó el cigarro a los labios. Se sentó en el muro junto a ella y ella se movió unos centímetros a la derecha, ampliando la distancia entre ellos para mostrar su desacuerdo. —No me puso la mano encima —repitió con paciencia. —En estos seis años nunca me ha tocado un pelo. Simplemente se alteró cuando te vio y se olvidó que estaba ahí.

Naruto estuvo tentado de recordarle el moratón en su brazo, ahora cubierto por la manga de la chaqueta, pero se lo guardó para sí mismo. No tenía sentido discutir por eso. Además, había algo que le interesaba mucho más saber.

—¿Por qué sigues con él?

Hinata iba a soltarle un rotundo "¿a ti qué te importa?", pero el rubio la observaba con tal intensidad que por alguna razón se calmó y decidió irle con la verdad. Él siempre tenía ese extraño poder sobre ella. A veces resultaba incluso frustrante.

—No estamos juntos —él volvió a reírse. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. —¿Qué?

—¿Hasta cuándo? —murmuró él con sarcasmo. —¿Debo suponer que volveréis la semana que viene? ¿De aquí a dos meses? No, dos meses no. Eso es mucho tiempo.

Hinata controló el repentino impulso de volver a sacar el mechero, pero no para fumar sino para lanzárselo a la cara.

—Esta vez es definitivo —le aseguró.

Igual que sus amigas en el restaurante, Naruto la miró con desconfianza. Eso le había dicho la otra vez también y él por muy tonto se lo creyó. De no ser así no habría cometido la estupidez de follársela en el asiento trasero de su Golf.

—No lo entiendes —confesó con voz rota, captando su atención. —No es nada fácil. Tenía dieciséis años cuando empezamos a salir. Ahora tengo veintidós. Seis años es lo que llevamos juntos. Eso en años de adolescente equivale a cincuenta. Ya ni me acuerdo de cómo es la vida sin Toneri.

—¿Y quién te dice que una vida sin él vaya a ser mala? —le dio una calada al cigarro. Parecía que la situación le cansaba más a él que a ella. —No puede ser peor que esta —expulsó el humo con un soplido. —Ya sois famosos aquí. Os llaman "la pareja de Full Night", la que siempre se está peleando. Si se habla de alguna chica que está encerrada en el baño llorando, todo el mundo piensa automáticamente en ti —Hinata hizo una mueca de dolor.

—¿De verdad? —él asintió con la cabeza. —Ouch.

—Piensas que por dejarlo vas a abrir la caja de Pandora —continuó él. —Cuando lo mismo ya está abierta y lo que te toca es cerrarla.

Hinata no contestó. Antes de soltar cualquier tontería prefirió reflexionar en lo que le había dicho. ¿Quién lo diría? Naruto, el chico que siempre suspendía y que repitió segundo de secundaria por patoso, convertido en todo un filósofo. Pero razón no le faltaba. Naruto tiró la colilla al suelo, la pisó para apagarla y soltó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. Era hiperactivo por naturaleza y no soportaba el silencio.

—_Uh, na, na, na. Trá, trá, trá_ —Hinata no pudo aguantarse la risa. ¿A qué venía eso? Ese chico era un experto en animar el ambiente. Naruto sonrió divertido sin dejar de cantar. —_Mientras empujas ese booty pa'tras. Uh, na, na, na_ —movió el cuello al ritmo de la música, palmeando sus piernas suavemente. —_Uh, na, na, na. Trá, trá, trá…_

—_Mientras empujo to' ese booty pa'tras_ —cantó ella el verso de Becky G. Los dos estallaron en carcajadas. —Qué mierda de letra, de verdad —Hinata negó con la cabeza sin dejar de reír.

—Uy, un taco —señaló. Hinata le enseñó la lengua infantilmente. —Poco queda de la Hinata tímida, ¿eh? —le sonrió con complicidad.

—¡No era tímida! —exclamó ella ofendida.

—¡Claro que sí!

—¡Claro que no! —insistió. —Sólo era así contigo. De hecho, si la Hinata de doce años nos viera ahora mismo, le daría un parraque.

—¿Tanto te gustaba? —Hinata lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿Lo sabías?

—¡Para no hacerlo! —se rió. —Era tan obvio —Hinata hizo un puchero. ¿Así que lo sabía? ¡Qué desilusión! —Te escondías detrás de un árbol para verme mientras entrenaba al básquet y a mí me tocaba fingir que no me daba cuenta. No sabes el por culo que me dio Sasuke con eso —Hinata no sólo lo miraba mientras hacía deporte, pero si eso él lo desconocía, de su boca no lo iba a averiguar. —Encima Sakura me daba largas para no herir los sentimientos de su amiga.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó ella con falsa indignación. —¡El código de chicas debe respetarse siempre! ¡Sin excepción!

—Ojalá Sasuke lo hubiera respetado.

—¿Todavía te gusta Sakura? —Hinata jadeó en shock. Naruto sonrió con tristeza y miró al suelo, como si sus zapatos fueran lo más interesante del mundo. La chica se mordió el labio y lo observó con lástima. El rubio giró su cabeza para ver su reacción y se echó a reír. —Gilipollas —él rió más fuerte y ella frunció el ceño, disgustada. La había engañado. Se formó un cómodo silencio. A Hinata no le hizo falta darse la vuelta para comprobarlo, podía sentir su mirada en ella. No la incomodaba. Le gustaba esa sensación.

—¿Por qué dejamos de vernos? —preguntó ella al fin. Naruto se encogió de hombros. —Antes pasábamos todo el día juntos.

—No lo sé —respondió con sinceridad. —Así es el instituto. Haces amigos nuevos y te olvidas de los viejos.

—Ya —Hinata suspiró. Ese amigo nuevo había sido Toneri.

—Y a veces repites segundo de secundaria y pierdes el contacto con tus antiguos compañeros porque ya no los ves todos los días —añadió. Había adivinado lo que estaba pensando, así que se apresuró a desviar la conversación. No quería recordarle a su ex.

Unas risotadas la distrajeron. Una pareja salía a la terraza. La chica se tambaleaba con un cubata en la mano de lo borracha que estaba y al parecer eso les causaba una gracia descomunal. Ridículos. Aunque ella había pasado por eso también, por supuesto. Una vez Ino le retiró la palabra durante dos semanas porque había vomitado en su preciado Audi A4 blanco. Hizo una mueca que no pasó desapercibida por Naruto.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En la vez que vomité en el coche de Ino —le divertió la cara que puso Naruto. Ella sonrió fingiendo inocencia. —Tú has preguntado.

—Porque eso es lo último que me imaginé que responderías —Hinata se rió.

—Oye, ¿no te vas a meter en problemas? —cuestionó de la nada, como si hubiera tenido una epifanía. Él alzó las cejas sorprendido.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Duh! ¡Porque no estás trabajando! —exclamó como si fuera obvio.

—Ah —se encogió de hombros. —Ya he hecho un montón de fotos. Y mi jefe no me va a regañar tampoco por ayudar a una chica en apuros.

Era cierto. Había tomado bastantes fotografías. Normalmente hacía más, porque siempre había alguien que salía mal en ellas y si tenía repertorio suficiente, luego en casa tranquilamente las podía analizar una a una para desechar las fotos malas y publicar las que eran mejores en la página web de la discoteca. Hoy no había hecho fotos de más, si luego la mayoría de gente acababa saliendo con los ojos cerrados... Bueno, el riesgo habría merecido la pena.

Hinata soltó un chillido de emoción.

—¡Oh, Dios! —dijo aplaudiendo. —¡Me encanta esta canción!

Se había terminado el tema de C. Tangana y Becky G y ahora sonaba "Un año" de Sebastián Yatra y Reik. Por supuesto que a ella tenía que gustarle la canción de la que se quejaban todos, ya que era una balada y según los demás no pegaba ni con cola en una discoteca. Querían música marchosa. Las canciones lentas se las podían ahorrar. Hinata cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, dejándose llevar por la música.

—_Y esa despedida en septiembre, en octubre sí que se siente_ —cantó contenta con una paz que hacía mucho que no sentía. —_Noviembre sin ti me dolió también…_

Abrió los ojos cuando el rubio la tomó de las manos. Lo miró con curiosidad pero él no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreir y ayudarla a ponerse en pie. No entendió que es lo que se proponía hasta que sintió sus brazos envolver su cintura. Hinata rodeó sus brazos por su cuello, enterró su cabeza en su pecho, pues el chico era tan alto y ella tan baja que Hinata no llegaba ni a la altura de su hombro, y los dos empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música.

_Llegará febrero y yo seré el primero en darte flores y decirte que te quiero…_

—Te propongo algo —Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados. Dios, qué bien olía. Ese perfume que usaba era adictivo y eso que ahora estaba mezclado con el aroma del ron.

—¿Sí? —ella sonrió traviesa. —¿El qué? ¿Jugar al golf?

Naruto se rió. Había pillado la broma.

—No —respondió alegre. —Algo mucho mejor —aunque volvería a follarla en el coche, de eso no cabía ninguna duda.

Hinata se separó un poco de él y lo miró con atención. Ahora tenía curiosidad.

—Una pista, va —le guiñó un ojo. —A tu yo de doce años le daría un parraque —ella se estremeció. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Había oído bien? —Sal conmigo.

Hinata se sonrojó. Joder. Con la vuelta de este chico en su vida, recuperó un montón de viejos hábitos también. ¿Cuántas veces se había sonrojado esa noche ya?

—Hecho —aceptó con una sonrisa. Luego se lo pensó mejor y se mordió el labio. —Con una condición. Bueno, mejor que sean dos.

—¿El qué?

Hinata respiró hondo.

—Primero, que he bebido —le informó. Naruto no entendió nada.

—¿Y? —las mejillas de ella se volvieron aún más rojas.

—Pues que me estoy haciendo pis —confesó avergonzada. —No aguanto más.

—Vale —se echó a reír. —¿Y segundo?

Hinata alzó las cejas con picardía.

—Que quiero jugar al golf.

.

Hinata aguardó pacientemente a que el teléfono sonara. Un cliente había venido con una maceta de terracota sin código, probablemente la etiqueta se había caído con la lluvia. Su compañero le recitó el código y ella lo insertó en el sistema.

—¿Vale veintitrés con noventa? —su compañero le afirmó que así era. —Perfecto, pues ya lo tengo. Muchas gracias, Shisui.

Colgó la llamada y sonrió al hombre.

—¿Tiene tarjeta de fidelidad?

—No.

—Pues son veintitrés con noventa, por favor —el señor le tendió un billete de veinte y otro de cinco y Hinata pulsó varias teclas antes de devolverle el cambio. Menos mal que el ordenador hacía las operaciones, porque ella en mates era una negada. El ticket salió y ella se lo entregó al cliente. —Muchas gracias, que pase un buen día —Hinata esperó a que se marchara el hombre y soltó una risilla. —¡Hola! —saludó con alegría al siguiente en la cola. —¿Qué haces aquí?

Su novio se rió, apartándose el girasol de plástico de la cara. Había intentado sorprenderla, pero no había funcionado. La flor no era lo suficiente grande como para ocultar su cara.

—Te has dejado el almuerzo en el coche, señorita —la regañó.

La había llevado él al trabajo con el bendito Golf. Hinata ya había ahorrado lo suficiente y estaba matriculada en la autoescuela. Ya había aprobado el teórico, pero le faltaba confianza para subir al práctico. Quería hacer unas cuantas prácticas más antes de examinarse. Por el coche no tenía que preocuparse, Naruto se había ofrecido a prestarle su antiguo Citroën C4. Lo que Hinata no sabía es que el magnate Hiashi Hyuuga ya estaba organizando los trámites para regalarle un Audi A4 plateado como obsequio por haberse sacado el carnet de conducir. Ino pondría el grito en el cielo cuando se enterara que tendrían el mismo auto.

—Ya —contestó con un puchero. ¡Tenía un hambre! Luego señaló el girasol. —¿Es para comprar?

Naruto asintió y ella lo escaneó con su pistola. Presionó unas cuantas teclas y le informó del importe.

—¿Me has aplicado el descuento? —preguntó risueño. —Es para ti al fin y al cabo.

Hinata sonrió tontamente. Sus mejillas se volvieron rosas. ¿Era para ella? ¡Claro! Recordaba haberle comentado una vez que esa era su flor favorita. Así que se había acordado... ¡Ay! ¿Cómo podía ser tan tierno?

—¿Qué crees? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Mira —le señaló la pantalla del ordenador. —Se te han descontado setenta y nueve céntimos.

Naruto pasó su tarjeta por encima del datáfono mientras le explicaba que había dado tres vueltas por todo el Verde, pero no había encontrado ningún girasol de verdad.

—Es que no es temporada —contestó ella. —Pero así ya está bien. ¡Se me moriría de todos modos!

Hinata aconsejaba a los clientes sobre cómo cuidar las plantas, pero la realidad es que a ella se le morían casi todas. Sobretodo desde que tenía a Oreo. Cada vez que Hinata llegaba a casa con una planta, él tenía la mala costumbre de dar golpes a los muebles hasta que caían al suelo y se tronchaban. Ya no había ningún cactus en la casa para que el gato no se hiciera daño y la orquídea había sobrevivido sólo porque su madre había llegado a tiempo alertada por el ruido.

Hinata imprimió una copia del ticket y la firmó, ya que su jefe exigía un control absoluto de los descuentos que se aplicaban, y colocó el girasol en una bolsa. Normalmente las cobraban aunque fueran de papel, pero con él haría una excepción.

—Llévatelo, luego me lo das —pidió y él agarró la bolsa.

—¿Te recojo a las tres? —ella asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó para darle un beso de despedida por encima de la encimera. A la mierda las cámaras. ¡Su novio era un amor!

Lo vio marchar y se mordió el labio con una sonrisa. Él se giró antes de cruzar la puerta y se despidieron una vez más con la mano. Tenía una sensación de déjà vu, como si eso ya lo hubiera vivido en el pasado, pero con una gran diferencia: ahora Hinata era inmensamente feliz. Miró el reloj en el ordenador. Las dos y media. Aún quedaban treinta minutos para el cambio de turno. Hinata nunca antes había tenido tantas ganas de ver a Matsuri.

* * *

Hasta aquí! Dios, nunca había escrito un one-shot tan largo. Estoy tan orgullosa!

PD: no tengo nada en contra de Tamaki, al contrario! Me encantan los gatos! Lo he escrito desde el punto de vista de Ino, porque me gusta el KibaIno y quería introducirlo en la historia aunque fuera como ex-novios, y como ella es la novia de Kiba en canon, pues... Ahí quedó la cosa.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Un besooo!


End file.
